


Regret Ygritte?

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Sansa is jealous of Ygritte.  Written for a prompt.





	

Sansa noted his glance going across the room and falling on another red head yet again. Ygritte was laughing at a joke one of Jon’s men had made and doing it quite loudly.

Sansa sighed and looked toward her sister.

“He’s married to you,” Arya reminded her.

“And I think he’s sleeping with her,” Sansa noted as she watched Jon look back at Lord Glover and continue to talk.

“You are inventing things now,” Arya said honestly.

“He hasn’t come to my bed every night,” Sansa said quietly.

“Eww, I don’t need to know this!” Arya scoffed.

“Well, he hasn’t,” Sansa said.

“He has his own room, maybe he’s just tired...I don’t know!” Arya hissed.

“No, it’s her,” Sansa said as she narrowed her eyes at Ygritte who was being led from the room by the man who’d made her laugh.

She looked toward Jon and saw that he was watching as well.

“I’m going to bed,” Sansa said as she stood abruptly and left the room.

Arya sat for a long time studying Jon. She had been sure he’d never cheat on Sansa, but with the arrival of his Wildling lover a few weeks ago...things had seemed different with him. She had started to think that all of Sansa’s worries may be true. If that was the case, the tenuous marriage between Jon and Sansa was about to fall apart.

“Where’s Sansa?” Jon asked, breaking her reverie.

“She left,” Arya said snidely as she looked at him. “Not that you notice.”

“Why do you think I’m asking?” Jon asked her.

“You don’t seem interested in her,” Arya said as she met his eyes. “Only in Ygritte.”

“What? Where is this coming from Arya?” Jon asked bewildered.

“From my own eyes,” Arya said as she looked at him seriously. “And from what Sansa says.”

“Sansa? Why would Sansa...?”

“Jon, you stare at Ygritte a lot,” Arya said as she met his gaze. “Your wife has also noticed.”

Jon ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“It’s not what she thinks,” Jon said.

“Don’t tell me, tell your wife,” Arya said before she grabbed a glass of ale and walked away from him.

Jon mounted the stairs to Sansa’s room two at a time and didn’t bother to knock before he burst through the door.

“There’s nothing between me and Ygritte,” Jon said as he walked into the room and caught Sansa half undressed.

“Jon! What are you...?”

“I worry for her,” Jon said, honestly, paying no heed to her state of undress. “She’s angry and...”

“And you comfort her quite nicely,” Sansa said as she held her dress against her chest.

“I do no such thing!” Jon said honestly.

“You haven’t come to me at night as much since she arrived,” Sansa cried.

“I’ve been tired from training,” Jon said with knitted brows.

“And bedding her!” Sansa cried.

“I’ve never...NEVER broken my vows to you,” Jon hissed as he stepped toward her angry. “You are my wife!”

“Forced upon you,” Sansa said sadly.

“The wife I agreed to marry,” Jon corrected.

“Because the committee felt it was best!” Sansa yelled.

“We are married,” Jon started. “Regardless of the circumstance, we are married.”

“And you wish you had waited for her,” Sansa cried. “You said you loved her once...who is to say you still don’t.”

“I do!” Jon said as he grasped her arms and shook her slightly. “I say it! I don’t love Ygritte!”

Sansa looked at him confused.

“I loved her once, I no longer do,” Jon said quietly as he looked into her eyes. “I was starting to love you...but if you can’t trust me, I’m not sure I can.”

“I...” Sansa started, her head was spinning.

“Trust me Sansa,” Jon said softly. “Trust that I am not cheating on you. Trust that I am trying to make this work. Trust that you are the only woman I will bed and love from now until my last breath.”

“Jon!” Sansa cried as she launched herself into his arms.


End file.
